Happy Family, Well not at first
by SleepyCortez33
Summary: When Erasers take away a family from their home and make a plan of escape, meet new members. An angel/demon gets attach to a little girl who she will soon call her Daughter, and protect her even if it means her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro for Hailey, Violent and War Brothers~**

It was a sunny afternoon, everyone was happy the breeze felt nice, Hailey was skipping across the field of irises, she often turn around and wave at Pataknight and Violent who were sitting on top of the hill not far from their home.

"Hailey looks so brighten, don't she?" "She's happy your back from the war and I am to, you wont leave us again right?" Violent replied looking at Pataknight smiling.

"Of course I wont," he said wrapping his arms around violent, kissing her on her cheek, then her lips, they became quiet, just watching how Hailey would pick up any irises she pass through.

"What, Why do I have to distract him!? cried scorpion. "Because I need to grab those thin wires slayer is using and you'll understand when I have them."

"Why don't you distract him!" "I 'ma tell Hailey who ate her chocolate cake if you don't do what I say!" said Shady

"Man, you always blackmailing me! Fine ill do it" crossing his hands walking to the workshop slayer was at, fixing his engine to his car.

"Slayer! Slayer!" yelled Scorpion trying to get slayers attention, but tripped over the tool box, that was in the middle of the floor. "Ouch Slay help me, I fell it hurts so bad I can't feel my leg, Help!" he cried rolling around the workshop.

Slayer rolled his eyes and said "Go away scorp your fine." "Please Slay just check if my leg is okay please?" he said staring at Slayer with his puppy eyes, it irked Slayer.

"If I do you would leave right?" "Yes I 'ma leave you alone for a week?" he said staring at slayer with a grin.

"How about a month," he chuckled leaving the engine he was working on, walking to scorpion examining his leg to see if it was fractured. Shady was at the door, who watched everything.

He gave Scorpion a thumbs up and walked quick to where Slayer was working at grabbed he equipment he needed and left without a sound."

"Nothing is broken, your fine" he walked back and went back to working. Scorpion however slowly got up and looked at Slayer while making his way out the workshop. Slayer looked puzzled "Am I missing something? Nah"

"Yes!" cheered Shady, giving him a high-five. "What you wanted it for?" asked scorpion. "I'm going to build a C4." he said smiling now hand me that black tape and that thing over there, hurry!" Scopion without a word handed Shady what he wanted.

It was so intense, it was interrupted by the growls that were coming from some bushes that were close, but seem far. It stopped, a man in white coat and circled glasses, gray hair came without no notice.

"Them two boys are great, I want them." he said staring at them, Shady was wide-eyed. A big, hairy figure came out following the man, now standing beside him. His fur was dark brown his fangs were rotten brown with honey brown eyes.

"Yes master," he said running toward the both boys.

"Run Scorpion!" yelled Shady, Scorpion who was frighten, forced his leg to run as fast as he could, running behind Shady. "We need Pataknight!" Shady said while running, but right when he finished he could feel as the sharp claw went straight to his back. He yelled with pain, it hurted so bad he could no longer run.

Falling faced down on a muddy ditch. Scorpion noticed how his brother have been injured, he ran faster, trying to reach one on his older siblings. The hairy figure stopped and made his way to the boy who fell in the ditch.

"He is going to die, leave him don't kill the other one we need him." The Eraser tighten his large jaw, and continued with his mission.

Pataknight stood up quick, something was wrong, he felt a very cold chill go down his spine, when he heard that cry. Violent and Hailey seemed to noticed, "What's wrong love?" "I don't know, I got worried for a moment." Violent a bit worried, stood up as well.

"Pataknight!" yelled Hailey, pointing at the far side. Pataknight stepped a bit closer, focusing on what it seem to be a figure that was big and hairy, he knew I was running extremely fast.

"Hailey! GET BACK HERE NOW!" It was no use, it ran fast. "She's not going to make it!" Violent said her voice was shaking with fear. "Yes she will." he placed his tabuk sniper rifle on his back ran down the hill fast as he could. Hailey reached Violent without getting hurt.

Patiently he aimed it, blasting the eraser but, dodged it, the eraser caught himself and ran straight for Pataknight. "Dammit!" Again he Aimed, this time right to his head.

Focusing on The big, large fang creature, he didn't notice another falling on top of him. Out of aim as the bullet shot right in his right eye, the eraser fell back holding his face and was shrieking in pain as the red dripped on his hand.

Furious he bounced up, laid his muscular fist on Pataknights chest, making it hard to breath.

Smiling horribly, he lifted up his fist and gave it to him. Hard hit on his head. The other eraser was standing their laughing like a mad man.

two more came across Hailey and Violent, spooked as they were Violent placed her arms around Hailey. "It's going to be okay, Don't worry." Violent said trying to stay calm, looking around for a hand gun.

"Stupid human, you shot my eye!" said the eraser with mad in his eye. Pataknight said nothing but shooting blood out his mouth.

"Stop it now, lets just kill him. His to old" The eraser finally said. "Old!?" choked Pataknight. "No his great, I need him in the lab, experiment him till he can no longer bear it."

A man with Blond hair, pale as snow wearing a white coat, walked in slapping the eraser's snout that was ready to bit his neck off. These cold-blooded Erasers, all they wanted to do was kill.

"Pick him up and tie him and those two as well, make sure they don't escape also check the property for others." he said pointing at Violet and Hailey scared for their and Pataknight's life.

In the workshop, where slayer was about finished, looked up cognizance hearing growls and heavy breathing, looking around nervously.

"What you working on?" Slay stunned around facing a female Eraser but in a human form. "Who the hell are you?" he questioned.

"Don't worry about it." and raised her chin and morphed into a gray furred, yellow eyed Eraser. His eyes went wide with sudden, horrified recognition. "How the freak did they find us!?" his mind said.

The Eraser swung a hard hit but missed, Slayer kicked her on her furry stomach, it was no use she came back harder twisting him, pinning his arms behind his back, hurting him.

"Slayer!" yelled Scorpion with spook in his eye when he saw how this Eraser had him on the floor. Slayer stomach clenched as he said "Scorpion Run! find Pataknight!"

Scorpion was holding the door of the workshop didn't know what to do "Shady is hurt!" he shouted.

"Awe your brother needs you, look at him, he looks petty." she teased placing her heavy knee on top of him. He choked "Leave Scorpion, save Shady, get the aid box you can do it, get way from here as possible!"

Scorpion said nothing but ran. "Dang brat!" said the Eraser, Punching the air out of Slayer and walking away to catch Scorpion. Slayer got up staggered up to his feet, Dizzily he shouted "You weak dog, where are you going!" She turned her head "Weak? eh?" turning her whole body around.

She went wide-eyed, She grinned. Slayer closed his eyes and he felt the blood spill on his face, the morphed Eraser was on the hard floor with a bullet wound on her forehead, her sharp jaw was wide open along with her eyes.

Placing the G32 in his pocket holster, pacing forward an back packing his rifles and shotguns, weapons he needed, his shirt was stained and smell like blood, it didn't bother him, moving forward out the workshop.

Opening cabinet to cabinet, looking till Scorpion found the aid box, as nervously grabbed the aid he speedily walked to the door

Right when he was out the door, he quickly placed himself behind a nearby couch, two Erasers had walked in the house sniffing and walking around, Scorpion to terror-stricken covered his mouth, made no sound, waited as they left.

Trembling he slowly got up watching his back.

Shady laid there holding the pain, his whole back was covered with blood, it didn't kill him yet, but it would if no one was there to help him. He blinked a little visualizing one of his brother coming.

"Shady, are you still there!?" he felt a tap on his shoulder, he smiled happy to see Scorpion. "Scorp where's Pataknight? Slayer?" Scorpion didn't say anything.

"We got to get out of here, quickly as possible, Slay been attack, can you get up?" "What!? are you serious?" said Shady, trying to get up.

Scorpion placed his arm under Shady's arm and gently helped him get up and without no sound, took him as far away from the house, the property, "Where are we going?" "Far away as possible." Scorpion answered. "How about "Everyone else!?" he said impatiently.

"I don't know, they can take care of themselves, beside I need to help you, now" They soon sat on a rock near a river, "I hope they are okay," Shady whispered.

Scorpion ripped his sleeve, started to disinfect Shady's wound and stitch it up. "I thank Pataknight for teaching me." he added. They both stayed quiet.

"What are we going to do now?" questioned Scorpion, "I don't know yet" replied Shady as he rest his head on the ground and closed his eyes.

**Well, this is my Story, sorry there's no Max or fang or the rest of the group there just ocs.(: Don't get mad either, please enjoy. I may add some of oc Flocks, or Erasers I'm still thinking ,if your interested I'll inform you.**

**The ocs belong to Kookylover98, Haileythezombiequeen, and Lordpataknight0509.**


	2. Chapter 2

Having your hands tied up, pretty tight was not comfortable. A couple of Humvee were parked in front of the house. The Eraser with the wounded eye, stared at Pataknight the whole time, holding himself back from, killing him.

Hailey was so frighten and confused she held on to violent, Violent was scared herself. "Pataknight, I'm scared what's going to happen?" she asked nervously.

Pataknight stared at Violent in the eyes and said "We will find a way out, We will." He said confidently with a busted lip, and bleeding nose.

There were about eight Erasers in total, all big with their smelly, yellow canine fangs, with two guys in white science coat, one looked young, the other in his late 40s.

One of them stepped in the workshop, not to find anything but, his dead experiment, covered with flies.

"Poor Eraser she was so young, I didn't even gave her a name" he said still examining the whole workshop. Now that leaves seven Erasers.

Hailey stayed calm, she noticed in the corner of her eyes, she saw how Slayer stayed camouflage, Aiming his sniper, he gave her a smile. "Get on you knees!" spitted the Eraser, his eye was still not cured.

"Calm down Draven I know you want to kill him, but you can't right now," Said the blond scientist. Draven Growled and stepped back, but made them get on there knees, where the gravel scraped their knees. "You better not get back up!" snapped Draven at Pataknight.

"Or What? Big guy, you going to kill me?" he said. "You really want me to, don't worry your day will come." he said madly looking straight at his eyes, ready to shred him to pieces.

He walked over to Violent, Ruffling her hair, and staring at Pataknight making him irascible. "Don't you touch her! You damn Dog!" Draven smirked "I' ma kiss her" he said leaning toward Violent.

Violent scooted backwards, with a abhor face expression. Pataknight with furious in his eyes, and mind forced his bruised leg to get up. "Don't you touch neither of them, you bastard." The pissed off Eraser lifted his eyebrow and walked toward him, curling his claw hands into fists.

"That's enough! I told you already!" ordered the scientist while taking notes.

The Eraser stepped back, and walked away from their sight, as the scientist ordered. All seven Erasers came to were the Humvee was at, and started to packing up to leave.

You could hear the bullets flying to direction, killing at least three Erasers, Hailey covered her ears with her small hands. Pataknight stayed holding both Violent and Hailey.

With three dead Erasers, it helped a bit. The rest came marching right at Slayer marking him as their target. One Eraser swung at him taking the air out his lungs and threw him on the ground.

"What do we do with this one master?"

"Hmm he seems pretty tough, we could use him tie him up." Slayer had blood coming from his head. was sat next to Hailey.

"What took you so long?" she asked with her voice sounding calm, calmer than Pataknight and Violent was. "I had to do something real quick," he replied with a smile. While in the back one of the Humvee exploded causing more Eraser injured, and metals flying in different directions.

"I'm just that one a badass ain't I," he said joking, getting his wrist loose. Hailey rolled her eyes, While the Erasers and Scientist were distracted by the explosion, Slayer managed to break them loose.

"What happened!" said Draven, demanding an answer. Another Eraser replied coughing "I don't know someone left an explosion somewhere on the Humvee."

"Hell boys, they ain't escaping, come with me!" he yelled to another mutant monster. One of them tugged on Hailey's dress grabbing her without any alert, she screamed "Pataknight, Help!" kicking the Eraser, trying to get lose.

Draven got a holt of Violent grabbing her by her neck barely choking her, "We got to go Pataknight!" "No! not without my two loved ones." he yelled back.

"Go Slayer, we will meet again take care of yourself." Slayer looked at him, and nodded his head, and left as quickly as he could, in the dark forest. Wanting to kill this Eraser so bad, I'm going to do it someday.

Feeling the shock go through my body, making me fall on my knees, I could see how scared Hailey and Violet were. Then everything went black, I could Hailey screaming my name her voice was getting lower and lower, till I could not listen it anymore.

"Well that wasn't hard," said the scientist recovering his tazer. Draven smirked "I could've knocked him out," pushing them into the vehicle.

**Intro For Raziel~**

The heavy sun blanched my face, as I kept trying to stand, walking silently with my aching, swollen ankle, feeling like I just fell from somewhere high. "Well, of course I got kicked out of adienna, and my god abandoned me."

I couldn't help but to sit down on a nearby old tree for shade. I felt weak, "Why?" It was midday, my wings was burning with pain, there, staring in the forest watching, listening to footsteps approaching me.

I could hear the leaves rip as he steps on it. "Who are you?" I managed to say with my hand over my knee, and my other hand holding the ground.

Staring right into the unshock of this human. "My what an unusual flock you are, What's your name?" he said kneeling down, but not the kind, he was going to

propose, but he was still staring at me, my wings and my 8inch horns with a not noticeable halo around.

"Flock?"

"Yes flock, 98% human and 2% bird." "What the heck, I aint no-!" To slow to make a wise reflex, a cloth bag was over my face, to heavy to breath.

My hands were now tied, I could feel the pressure as it tighten my wrist. He was dragging me somewhere but where? Right when the sound of the car engine run, I knew it was a car ride, we rode for a while I almost fell asleep.

Hah, a demon/angel sleeping? Nah. you don't see that, especially in heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally reaching the lab, or what they call it the school. They yanked me out the vehicle pushing me inside the building, where you can see a lot of dog crates, glass rooms, a lot of experiment equipment's, that made me feel chilly.

I could now stand upright without struggling, I had my hands tied.

Some of these scientist would look at me and say _"Whoa, you got a pretty creepy one there."_ I wouldn't listen to these puny beings, I was already mad at some other things.

They locked me up in one of those glass rooms, it was all white and a window around where they would observe me, and my actions. I walked up to the glass window and my breath fogged it up,

I was staring right into their souls, there were pure sinners. I guess it was my eyes that creeped them out the most, because they wouldn't eye-contacted me.

Half an hour a man with a large needle, go with with another guy with his hand crossed came in, jerked the needle intracellular In me. Seeing how he moved the needle up, taking my blood out.

He took it and left it stung for a moment, it was already dark. The people who work here turned off all the lights, so it was dark. It didn't bother me what did was being in this room, it's not even comfortable.

I wasn't the only one being experimented, I could hear other kids, some younger, well they would have conversations, it was adorable I'm not going to lie. Why would they take these kids and do this to them, there just kids! Some with snake skin, or with three eyes.

I sat on the linoleum floor and stared out the window the night, watching how the moon was glittering. The next morning a group of scientist were having a conversation, of course I could hear it, yea I was listening.

"There's a problem sir," said a female scientist who had a black pigtail. "Did you investigate about the flock, and what kind of avian gene she has?"

"Yes sir, but the problem is she has no gene of any specific bird, she's not a flock." "What?" the other said. "Than what is she?"

"I have no clue sir, I'm still investigating this creäture." "She could be dangerous!" shouted one. Ha-ha they think I'm a bird? I laughed inside. "Nonsense, we could still experiment on her and see what she is, and how she was made." I listened no more I just sat back and closed my eyes.

as I watched two more scientists and a few men walking in, behind them were three pretty scared normal people their arms were tied, had dirt on them, they looked exhausted. Except one of them was out cold with blood all over his face and clothes.

A female one was there as well, she was holding on to a little girl, they looked like a family who been, picked out to be tortured. The little girl was the one who caught my attention, she wore a white dress, which was covered in mud her red bow was barely hanging on.

I guess she noticed me staring at her, because she was staring right back at me. I looked away, another innocent child these sick bastards.

"Throw them in the cages, place them in different cages," ordered a scientist. "We lost majority of the Erasers,"

"What a pity, we got to make more than." continued another. Violent curled her fingers around the gate wired, "Hailey are you okay honey?" "Yes, I'm okay, are you? has Pataknight woken up yet?" she asked brushing off some dirt on her dress.

Pataknight blinked several time, and scooted back, saw he was in a cage and kicked it, "Dammit are y'all okay?" facing Violent and Hailey.

"Yes we are love, don't worry just a bit spooked that's all." "We need to get out of here as soon as possible, I'm worried about Shady and Scorpion, Slayer should be okay.

"What are they going to do to us?" Hailey asked, "I really don't know." answered Pataknight. "I'm scared I see them fixing three tables with buckles, they have really big needles." She said holding on both of her knees.

"Oh Draven good your here we need help, with this creäture," said the female scientist pointing at Raziel. "A flock?" Draven asked. "She's not a flock," she added.

"Well she looks like it, and I can't now I got another thing to do." and walked off.

"Say hey to the school where your going to suffer." threaten Draven, kicked the cage where Pataknight was at. He walked over where Hailey's cage was opened it yanked her out, along with violent.

"What are you doing!?" yelled Pataknight, several scientist came buckled Violent and Hailey's arms, legs, and their head into a metal table so they wouldn't move much. They came in with all these x-rays.

"What about me!" shouting again. "Oh I'ma just let you watch, I just love torturing people," he exclaimed.

Pataknight almost to tears saw how, they stuck needle after needle in their body. Hurting them, they way they screamed with pain shattered Pataknight into pieces. He covered his eyes, wishing they would stop.

His cage door open, he looked up. "It's your turn," grinned Draven and dragged him in the room, tighten the buckles, a bit to tight then he should have. He shrieked in pain as the pointed needles stabbed him.

He felt so numb, that he couldn't feel no more, but the pain was going on. Violent and Hailey were back in their cage, they were over exhausted and terribly in pain. Pataknight however, was being pushed back to his cage. he fell straight, couldn't even pick up his head just laid there. thinking how they would escape.

"What do you need?" Draven peeked into the scientist office and asked. "Thanks for coming back, take a sit please," she said.

Draven sat down staring at her name tag which was, Mrs. Marfin. "well I was wondering, tomorrow we will take that creäture I showed you last time to the yard, to test her abilities, an I need you to is watch over her make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, or tries to leave.

Draven nodded, "So she's not a Flock? he asked before he was dismissed. "She's not, we haven't found out, what she is yet and that's why I need your assistant.

He nodded "Okay, I'll be there," pushing the chair back, stood up and walked out the room, with intense in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

It was another unusual boring day. My arms went all Goosebumps, it was cold In here. Oh yea I'm in the frozen room now, you know why...? trying to escape when they took me out on their property, let me tell you what happened...

Well I was standing outside, the sun was bright, it felt like I haven't seen it for a long time.

It was the time of day where the scientist would take their experiments outside for a test. I guess you could say that, And for me yea I was there.

Testing my running abilities, jumping abilities, flying, etc. I've noticed the fence around with shock wires attached, I kept peaking at it, while the scientist along with Mrs. Marfin, and the Eraser, who was beside them.

Everyone In the school knew who he was, Draven An ugly Eraser with different colored eye one was brown and the other one, well was blue before he got that bullet wound.

He would mistreat anything that was in a cage or room In the school, thinking he a boss or something I outa teach him a lesson

I would just make him look bad, I said laughing to myself. When I was done running around the track, I could hear her tapping the timer and telling me to take a one minute break, really just one minute!?

Telling another scientist, "She ran as fast as 112 to 120 km/h, that's 70 to 75 mph."

"She runs like an average cheetah" another added. Right when they were discussing I'm thinking a plan of escape I want to fly away from this place, soon as possible, a lot of people here wish too.

Violent and Pataknight was resting for a while, Hailey made no sound her back stopped aching and the burning feeling all stopped, Hailey sat up in the cage her back started to itch.

Hailey pulled out her right white wing and started stroking it, it wasn't long she found out she grew them. The other two grew them as well, on the corner cage door there was a tag.

Showing the kind of bird gene they had, Hailey had two percent of a white-tailed ptarmigan. Hailey leaned placed her hands on the cold cage trying to see what tag Violent and Pataknight had, but couldn't manage to see.

Violent stood up gently, placed her palm on her head holding the headache, but it was slowly leaving. To her surprise she herself found what she grew.

Noticing Hailey was awake she scooted to the edge of her cold dog cage, she hated it, it smelled awful. She glanced at Hailey's beautiful white wings, it was bright and very gorgeous something that fitted with an innocent and adorable girl like Hailey.

Pataknight in the other hand was grunting to get on his knees trying to speak, they experimented on him the most. His face was bruised up along with dried blood across his face and busted lip.

He was getting slimmer, beside the food here taste like mierda(Shit). "I think I got a plan," Pataknight said turning at Violent and Hailey his eyes were round black.

"What's the plan honey?" Violent questioned, Hailey stayed open ears listening to every bit of thought he had. "When they dragged me back here they said we were going to be taken out to their property," He started.

"Also I've watched their control locks to their doors, especially the one outside, if get my hands on those controls I can open the doors and we are out." he said tightening his jaw.

Violet stared straight at Pataknight's eye hoping for the best, and faced Hailey who was already facing her. Hailey kept rubbing her wing, and violent sat on her back. Wondering when they would ever be free.

I guess they noticed me looking around because when I turned to look at them they already had their eyes on me. Yea I was so ready to leave this dump place.

I turned my head once more to see they wasn't watching me at least for a minute, I couldn't stand being in this dump place.

Hustling myself to make a decision to escape today. I unfurled my wings and leaped off the ground, but right when I did I felt huge arms around my waist pushing my body to the gravel track.

I instantaneously pulled myself up and stared unto the eyes of Draven right as he let his haired fist stroke my stomach.

I ducked a few of his flying fists, then I rapidly lifted my fist uppercut his jaw, he stepped back rubbing his mouth and smirked a bit. Moving from one side I catching his fist before knocking me out.

Then let a kick go to his stomach pushing him back farther almost losing his balance, and a left kick to the head. This time he fell to the ground.

"You damn Demon," he said turning his face to a scarlet color, and lifted himself up. and clawed toward her right arm. Raziel leaped to one side to the other.

The scientist who thought this was vehement were standing around holding there clipboards watching as we battled. I who was in a choke lock was struggling to support my breathing.

"You ain't going no where Ziel," laughed Draven. I could see drop of blood from my arm fall to the ground, Hesitating I Pushed my effort to lift my head at least for a bit.

Feeling as my horns sank close to his chin, I kept putting pressure into it, making sure it harmed him, to give me a chance to flee.

Draven shrilled tightening his grip onto my neck, maybe trying to break my neck? He saw how it made nothing helpful, he let me go pushing me to the ground then kicked me in the face.

Turned to one side and placed his hand to his bleeding chin, I picked myself up still coughing a bit, holding my neck. Seeing Draven in pain gave me more time.

I unfurled my wings once more and let my wings do the talking. Something held me back, I felt the shock dominate my whole body stinging me with electricity.

My wings stayed numb, trying to open my eyes I could no longer move I fell back. Dropped hard to the ground, sitting up I rubbed my head, thinking "How that occurred.

It hit me, not only did the tall fences have the shock along, so did above it covering the school and bet under the school to, "How to turn it off?" I asked myself.

Without conscious my arms were pin down along with my body, having no hope for escape this time "What a stupid mistake." My whole body ached and burned terribly.

"Take her to the below freezing room," Said one scientist, not looking at me, and I gazed one the remote he had turning the switch button. "That may be the way out of here! I need another plan." I said as Draven angerly dragged me back into the building.

"I don't think we should take the other ones out today?" Mrs. Marfin asked. "Maybe not, that's enough for today," another answered and left. Mrs. Marfin shrugged and placed the remote in her coat pocket.

Draven pushed into the room, stared at me very cold and spitted at my foot, smirking while closing the door and locking it, and walked away in the dark.

Little did I noticed the three fellows who came in the other day in dog cages in front of me. They were unconscious except for the little girl who was rubbing on her wings.

Last time I didn't notice them having them wings, Oh well I let my back rest on the wall and stared out side the window connected to the room, yea it was below freezing in here. I wrapped my arms for heat at least.

"His ready, bring him out," one scientist said to the other as a normal sized eraser in human form stepped in. "What is this?"

"Number 62 Eraser Mike." said another. "Making other few to replace the ones who have been destroyed,"

"What rank is he?" "Can go up to Draven's sir."

"Hmm, that can work out, Draven please come."

"Yes sir?" answered Draven, looking around.

"You will teach him what he needs to learn." said the scientist glancing at Draven.

"I will do my best." he said Turing his back walking up to Mike.

"Ready."

"For what?" said Mike with a side smile. Mike was an ordinary person/eraser with straight white teeth, blond hair, Icy blue eyes, and very good looking person.

"To practice hunting pal." smirked Draven and lead Mike to a nearby woods to see what they could find to hunt and kill.

**Well, Mike belongs to MikeyJ (: **


	5. Chapter 5

"Or we could just fly out of the fences it don't look that high to fly from." suggested Pataknight. "I don't know honey, we never tried flying before." said violent sounding worried.

"It can't be that hard, could it?" said Pataknight.

"I don't think that would work." mumbled a voice across from them. Pataknight and Violent stared across saw Raziel not facing them but just sitting there looking out the window.

"How would you know?" he questioned irritated. facing him, and said "I don't know, mm, maybe I tried that," and stared back at the window.

"Can you help us?" Hailey finally spoke. Pataknight gazed at her, violent looked at Pataknight then Hailey. "Hailey," Pataknight whispered.

"Hailey, that's your name?" I said with a steady voice

"Yes, and what is yours?" she replied

"My name," I started and glanced at the cold fog flying away from where I was, forgot it was cold. "Is Raziel," both Violent and Pataknight who both said nothing stayed silence.

A couple of scientists walked in right before Hailey could say something, she seemed so innocent and unafraid. "How about the other flocks, will they be taken out for a study?"

"No, not today we don't want another to try to cause trouble," said a scientist with blond hair and pale face, while staring at me the whole time and left the room. "So you did try to escape?" Pataknight finally spoke.

"That's what I said," I returned. "Then what do you suggest?" Violent said after. "Is that a help I'm guessing," I let a side smile. "Sure think of it that way, but you better make sure we all escape." said Pataknight as he narrowed his eyes.

"Fine by me." I started, and scooted myself closer, to see their face a bit clearer, "I just need that remote Mrs. Marfin has and y'all will know what to do." I said, then continued, "can you guys fly?"

"We never did try, can you teach us?" Hailey's small voice replied. "Well, I don't know I have empty time and doubts this is going to be easy if not one of you can fly." "The remote will close all the shocks around, over and possibly under the school, and trust me these shocks are strong."

I finished, then it grew quiet leaving me to think harder. "That could work also," exclaimed Hailey. Violent and Pataknight both stared at her, "What do you mean?" they both said sounding almost the same.

"What Raziel said," Hailey chimed in. "She didn't say anything else honey," Violent said puzzled. "You didn't hear what she said, you didn't either Pataknight?" questioned Hailey.

"What did I say, Hailey?" I said with a smile. "That, once you get the remote, you turn off the shock charges and open the front doors of the property and us three Me, Violent and Pataknight will sprint our way out."

"You read it right out of my mind, I'm impressed." Hailey smiled Violent felt shocked, "So that's the case are we up for that?" Pataknight said. "Yes, and fighting must do as well."

"Also Hailey, I'ma need you to read some scientist's mind to see what's there next move, since you can read people's mind." I suggested. "Whoa, who made you the leader here!" barked Pataknight. "Your first plan didn't even succeed," he continued.

I narrowed my eyes to his level, "My second plan always work, and it will if you don't do nothing stupid or a mess up." "We should just do what she says right now I want to leave as bad as you want to," Violent included.

"I don't think they are going to take us out today," Hailey pointed out. Pataknight's stomach clenched "How come?"

"Because of the incident that occurred outside with Raziel, the scientist are scared that we would do the same." "Well we are just going to have to wait, probably for days when they get over it."

Violent signed and laid back, since she was sitting with her legs crossed, so did the rest of them. I kept my gaze outside directing where I would go right when I'm out of this school.

* * *

"It had been almost a week since we had been attack?" Scorpion asked. Shady who was siting on a tree with his hands under his head said, "Yea, I guess, but I wonder how they found us?"

"What do you mean how they found us, we met them before?"

"Well not necessarily, remember while back when, me Pataknight went to war and Slay was already there waiting for us?"

"Yea? Then?" he said, looking at Shady with an utter face, he sat down to relax his feet, leaning on the tree was getting tiring. "That wasn't really a war, we were at." continued shady

"So you all lied to us, me, Hailey and Violent?" Queried Scorpion. "Look, those Erasers and scientists want something, and they won't rest until they get it, but I don't know what it is."

"Erasers?" Scorpion replied with a puzzled look. "Yea Erasers the werewolf looking things, they were made by scientist to be there and order them to do what ever they want them to do."

"But, what do they want with us?"

"I don't know, I'm predicting they want to kill us, but in the same time they would already killed us."

"What did ya'll do to make them attack our home?" asked Scorpion

"Nothing, we did nothing but helped Slay escape from the school, where they experiment one living things, Slay managed to call us for help, so Pataknight and I barged him out of there, it wasn't easy either."

"know wonder it took months for ya'll to arrive back," he said trying to clear his throat but the marble in his throat wouldn't budge. "Did he act strange after he left from the school?"

"Well, Pataknight tried to see if he had any wounds or anything, but he wouldn't let him saying he was alright and sometimes he would get mad, so we let him be."

"And you tell me all this stuff now?"

"Well, you never did ask," said shady giving him a curve smile. "I'm Finn a go to the house and get some more supplies,"

"Let me go with you," Scorpion begged. "Its going to be really quick, beside we can't stay there, we go there get what we need and leave. because they might come back and take us out." replied Shady, and he lifted up his book bag rested it on his back and walked east into the woods.

I turned my sense to one side to the other examining the grounds of the property, finally they took us outside this was our chance of leaving, feeling the wind hit my face made me daydream.

"How long are we going to have to wait, till you have the guts to attack?" Pataknight complained. "Patience, you are already scurrying to screw this up, so shut your dam mouth and wait for my signal."

Pataknight let out a stare and sluggishly step toward Violent and Hailey. Turning my back to them to see if Mrs. Marfin had stepped outside, since she had the remote to shut this shocks off.

Luckily not so much Erasers were here, not even Draven was here, But he would be here, and some new Eraser they just got done creating. The glass door open revealing Marfin stepping outside, my heart pounded with excitement.

There's my chance.


End file.
